Chucky's Road to the North Pole
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A second Chucky Christmas special! But this time, he will have to do Santa's duty. After accidently injure the real Santa Claus, Chucky must pay the price by delivering presents to all. But things aren't so well after Santa is cured... The Ray Family will have the face the bloody Christmas this year...
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: All I Want for Christmas***

* * *

><p>It was December 23rd, and only two days until Christmas. The Ray family haven't been more excited. In their apartment building, the family are decorating the room together. Chucky is sitting by the fire, looking at his reflection of the knife. It has been a year since his experience of the three spirits of Christmas and his young son was born. Charlie was almost a year, but he has a doll body of the 6 year old since he has fast growing in him because of voodoo, but his growing was slowing down. Glen and Glenda are writing their list with him as Tiffany finished decorating the tree.<p>

"Aw, look at the tree, kids. It's nice." Tiffany said with a smile.

"Where's the angel, momma?" Charlie asked. "It's not finished yet."

"Oh, we don't have a tree topper." Tiffany said. "Well, it's alright. We can't risk ourselves to go out to the store during this time anyway. Maybe your father will take you to get a topper."

"Count me out, Tiff." Chucky said.

"Oh, come on, dad." Glen said. "It's almost Christmas time. We always need a tree topper. Always get an angel."

"I would get a star." Glenda said. Glen rolled his eyes at her. Charlie came up to Chucky.

"Daddy, please can we go tonight?" He begged. Chucky looked at him and sighed in defeat. Charlie was a nice kid, but he was a handful than the twins. Tiffany smiled at her husband who got off the chair and put away his knife.

"Make you have your scarf on when we leave, okay? I don't want you to catch a death of cold." Chucky told his younger son. Glenda snickered a little. Chucky and Charlie went to the room of Chucky and Tiffany's. Glen then found a Christmas ornament of Santa Claus.

"Does Santa come here to drop off presents for us too?" Glen asked. Tiffany was about to respond, but Glenda beats her to it.

"No. Santa is not real." She said. "And if he is, he won't bother to give us presents or coal anyway."

"Glenda!" Tiffany hissed. She doesn't want Charlie to know about that until he gets older. "Glen, honey, Santa has so many presents for every single children who are nice or naughty. And Glenda, he can give presents to naughty children. Such as coal." She said. "You two have to believe. This is Charlie's first Christmas with us, and he will have a nice one. Glenda, please don't tell him about Santa not real thing."

"No promises, mom." Glenda murmured. Glen puts the Santa ornament on the tree and look at his mother.

"Mom, what do you want for Christmas this year?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing very special. Ever since your father has...changed a little last Christmas, things have gotten better for all of us." Tiffany replied with a smile. "So, all I want for Christmas is peace. I have all I want here. A loving, happy family."

"I just want peace on Earth." Glen said. "Everyone will be happy."

"Aw, that's nice, Glen." Tiffany said. "What about you, Glenda?"

"Eh, nothing really." Glenda replied with a shrug. "I like to be surprised as usual." Tiffany saw Chucky and Charlie coming out with coats and scarves.

"Tiff, tonight we're all going for a stroll while getting that damn topper you want for the tree." Chucky said. "I feel like I want to make a snowman and shoot it like I saw from AFV."

"Chucky, you can't bring a gun with us." Tiffany said by taking her black jacket. "We got kids."

"So? What if someone sees us? What then?" Chucky asked. "Our kids can be kidnapped. Or...dollnapped. Hehehe."

"Chucky-"

"Look, I'm the man of the house, and I have to protect my family." Chucky said. "I'm bringing a gun, but it will be hidden in my jacket. And I swear I won't kill a soul for fun. Just for emergencies." Tiffany places her hand over Chucky's.

"Okay. I trust you for that one." She said. Little did she know, Chucky plans to teach Charlie how to shoot, but only at the snowman. Chucky hasn't changed one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Accident Kill***

* * *

><p>It was a full moon tonight outside, and the dolls are outside to be away from their home to get the tree topper for their tree. Chucky was in his red scarf, Tiffany was in her back jacket and a striped scarf, Glen and Glenda are in jackets, and Charlie was in his scarf.<br>In one of the stores, Chucky took one of the angels and climbed out of the window and hand it over to Glen. The dolls left the area and went around the building of the mall. Chucky thought it was a good time to build a random snowman and shoot it with Charlie, but Tiffany and the twins will have to be out of the picture. Chucky will have to come up with a excuse.

"Hey Tiff, kids, why don't you guys go over to the lake and ice skate for the hell of it?" He asked with a smile.

"Ice skate?" Tiffany wondered. "Really?"

"Yeah. Go on. I'll be over there in a sec." Chucky told her. Glen, Glenda, and Tiffany left Chucky and Charlie. Making sure they are gone, Chucky got his gun out, making sure the safety is on for his son. He told his son to help him make a snowman. Charlie starting to pile the snow together make the bottom and Chucky makes the middle parts and the head.

"This is gonna be fun." Chucky snickered. Charlie picked up the rocks for the eyes and mouth. And Chucky uses a cigar he found as a nose. Nothing for a hat, but everything else was good to complete a snowman. Charlie puts the head up and Chucky helped him down and look at their snowman. "Eh, not bad looking." He said. He took out a gun. Charlie made a worried look on his face.

"What are you doing with that, daddy?"

"We're going to take down the snowman in my way." Chucky replied. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to use a gun for defending yourself. And...do not tell your mother or she will beat the living shit outta me." He hands him over the gun and Charlie is looking at it in silent. "Now, aim at the snowman, kid. I'm right here. Shoot it."

"But..." Charlie started but Chucky helped him raise his arms up to aim the gun at the snowman. Charlie wrapped his finger around the trigger. Chucky watched him pull the trigger and a loud bang was heard in thin air. Charlie pulled the trigger again in fear by the loud sound. Chucky and Charlie watched the snowman that had holes, but then...it bleeds out.

"What the fuck...?" Chucky wondered. But, the snowman wasn't bleeding. Coming out from behind it, Santa Claus... He had bullet holes on his chest that is pouring out blood, and he fell on the snow. Making a pool of blood on the snow. Charlie covered his mouth in shock. He killed Santa. "Holy shit..." Chucky said by coming over to the body of the man. "You killed a mall Santa..."

"I...I didn't mean to-"

"That was fuckin' awesome, kid!" Chucky said with a laugh. "You killed the guy who dresses as Santa Claus! A mall Santa! Oh my lord, that was fuckin hilarious!" Charlie dropped his gun and about to cry. "Hey, hey. Don't cry, kid. This is our little secret." Chucky said by patting his son's shoulder. "And please, for god's sake, do not tell your mother or your siblings."

"But...what do we do about this body?" Charlie asked. "Someone will see him and-" They hear a clearing throat. Charlie turned to see Tiffany there with her hands on her hips. Glen and Glenda are there, speechless to see the dead body of the man. Chucky came up to his now pissed off wife.

"Tiffany, let me explain-"

"Momma, I killed him!" Charlie blurted out. "I killed Santa Claus! But, daddy said it was a mall Santa! Someone dresses as Santa for the shopping mall, and-" Tiffany silenced him as she has her hand up. She took a breath.

"Chucky, I don't know why the fuck you did this, but...Charlie should not use a gun again. But, I don't want this Christmas ruined." She said. "We have to bury this body and-" Tiffany stopped as the dead body started to disappear in thin air. Chucky turned around and gasped in shock and saw the body disappears. The kids went over to the spot.

"He's gone!" Glen said.

"But...how?" Glenda asked.

"Daddy?" Charlie turned to Chucky in fear. "Is...that-?"

"Alright, everyone calm down! There's no way in hell that's the real Santa and-" Chucky was trailed off when there is a little figure in green coming up to him and the family. This midget dresses as an elf. "Uhh, what in the-?"

"Charles Lee Ray. Known as Chucky the Killer Doll, correct?" The elf asked.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" Chucky asked.

"You shot Santa Claus, and now you must come to the North Pole to pay the price." The elf said. "Refuse, you and your family will perish. Starting tomorrow morning, you will come to the North Pole if you want to live..." With that, the elf disappears. Tiffany turned to her shocked husband with her mouth dropped to the ground. Charlie gulped nervously.

"What...the...fuck?" Chucky slowly said.

"Chucky...that elf...he's real..." Tiffany said. "So...Charlie shot the real Santa! Oh my god, now you have to pay the price for killing him!"

"I didn't know he was there, okay?!" Chucky snapped. "But, I don't know what to think now. Santa Claus and the elves are real...reindeer are real...what next?"

"Daddy?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, this is my fault. Not yours." Chucky told his son. "We both killed him. So...if I choose to go to the North Pole, we'll be fine for Christmas."

"I wonder what kind of price you're going to pay." Glenda said.

"Whatever. Now, let us go home and rest for the night. And we'll figure this shit out in the morning." Tiffany said. The family left the mall. Chucky looked back at the bloody snowy ground. His son shot Santa, but...it wasn't his fault. They didn't know that Santa was right there. Now, Chucky had to pay the price. But the North Pole is hours from Chicago. The only place to get there is Canada.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, the elves are around him. Santa coughed up blood and groaned in pain. The doctor elf explained what happened back at the mall and a certain killer doll was responsible for the "death" of Santa. The St. Nick furrowed his eyebrows in anger.<p>

"Did you tell him about the choices he will make?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes. If he comes here, he will do the job. If not, he and his family will die." The elf said. Santa rests his head on the pillow, still feeling angry about Chucky who killed him. The doll will pay the price.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: On a Road***

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chucky was putting on his red sweater and a scarf to get ready to leave, but Tiffany wants to go with him. The kids will be remain behind at home. Charlie came up to Chucky.<p>

"Why can't we go with you and momma?" He asked. "I'm the one who shot Santa."

"No. It's a long road, and it will be cold as fuck out there." Chucky said. "You three have to stay home." He turned to Glen and Glenda. "Take care of your little brother, you two. We'll be back for tomorrow. I can promise you that."

"God dad, why can't we be part of the Christmas adventure with you and mom?" Glenda asks. "Besides, this is Charlie's first Christmas and...he did kill Santa."

"Glenda!" Tiffany hissed. Charlie sniffed a little, about to tear up again.

"Now look what you've done." Glen said to Glenda who rolled her eyes at him. Glen came over to Charlie and rubbed his back. "It's okay. You didn't mean to hurt him..."

"Hurt? Please." Glenda chuckled. "He's dead, Glen."

"Alright, shut up. All of you." Chucky said. "Okay. If you really are serious about coming with us, then you better not get into our way. Stay close with us, and keep Charlie close to you." The twins agreed and got into their room to get their jackets and scarves. Tiffany turned to Chucky as she crossed her arms at him. Chucky got his knife out and hand it over to her. "In case something goes wrong at the North Pole, stab the elves." He told her.

"We are not going to kill them, Chucky." Tiffany said. "Now, we have to get going now. It's Christmas Eve, and we don't have much time. Canada is our best shot to get there."

"Oh great, Tiffany. It could take days to get there on foot and drive. We have to take the fucking plane!" Chucky said. "How are we going to get to the North Pole, huh?" Tiffany made a smile at him. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number. Chucky raised his eyebrow at her as she pressed the phone against her ear.

* * *

><p>The taxi drove out of the city of Chicago on a snowy day. Chucky pointed his gun at the driver who drives the dolls to the airport in the passenger seat. Tiffany and the kids are in the back, warming up. Charlie is staring out the window in silent as the twins talked to their mother. Chucky turned back to his younger son and notice that he is afraid, but he wanted to come along. But there is a bump on the road, making the driver swerve a little, making Chucky hold the door.<p>

"Hey, watch where you're driving!" Chucky snapped. "Trying to get into an accident? Or have us killed so you can get off the hook?"

"I-I'm sorry!" The driver said, trying to remain calm. Chucky scoffed a little, continue to point his gun at him. Again, another bump and the car started to swerve. Tiffany and the kids screamed as the taxi started to spin around on the road, and the other cars are moving away from being hit. Chucky held on the door with his eyes shut. Then, the taxi hits the pickup truck, and the air bag hits the driver. Chucky shook a little and turn back to his family.

"Is anyone okay back there?" He asked.

"I think so." Glen said, by holding his head.

"Fine here." Glenda said.

"I'm alright." Tiffany said. She turned to Charlie who held the door, and his eyes are shut tight. "Charlie, sweetie, you okay?"

"No." He replied. "Are we dead?" Chucky sighed in relief. His family is unharmed. Charlie was scared, and he couldn't stop shaking. Ignoring the driver who got out of the taxi, the dolls got out to see their ride is wrecked.

"Perfect." Chucky said with a look.

"Look." Glenda pointed at the pickup truck they hit, and it is running. The driver must've got out to see the damage, but he was concerned about the taxi driver who was traumatized now.

"Get in!" Chucky told his family. "I'll steer, Tiffany, use the pedals."

"You sure about this?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, Tiff. Now get in before anybody sees us!" Chucky said. The kids ran up to the truck and climbed on, Chucky and Tiffany got in front and close the door. Tiffany press the gas pedal, and Chucky steers the truck to head off the road. He can hear the driver yelling. "Sorry pal, gotta use this truck to get to Canada."

"Chucky, I don't think we should take a plane either because it's snowing right now." Tiffany says.

"I know that. But, we'll get to Canada. Once we get there, we need another set of wheels." Chucky replied. The truck is off the road as the snow falls.

* * *

><p>After driving for hours, Chucky and his family stop for a break by a gas station, and they found a snowmobile across the road in the snow. Chucky came over to it and found out there are keys. This could be a good use to get to the snow if they get further. Canada is hours off. But, they can't move it. They need someone to drag it and put it in the trunk.<p>

"So, we're just going to take it?" Tiffany asked.

"How the hell else are we going to get through the snow, huh?" Chucky asked. "If you're a genius, then you think of how we get to the North Pole."

"I was just saying that if it was abandoned." Tiffany said in a low voice. Chucky turned to see a car coming, and he took the gun out and shoot the windows to make the car swerve. The dolls watch the car pull over, and a man came out in shock. Tiffany turned to Chucky with a look. "Chucky!"

"What? We need someone to take this snowmobile and put it in the trunk." Chucky says. He pointed his gun at the man who shrieked in fear. "Alright, pal. We're not gonna hurt ya, if you put this fucking snowmobile in the trunk of our truck right now!" Tiffany rolled her eyes a little. The man did what he was told and put the snowmobile in the trunk. Chucky told him that he was free to go, and mentioned that he didn't see anything. Glen, Glenda, and Charlie watched from behind the wheel.

"Oh yeah, he will have nightmares for weeks. Poor bastard." Glenda said. Their parents are climbing up the truck and they soon start to get back on the road. Chucky steers as Tiffany uses the pedals, but Charlie came up in the passenger seat.

"Um, how long is it gonna take to get there now?" Charlie asked.

"A few more hours." Chucky replied, never take his eyes off the road. "We gotta step on it, because today is Christmas Eve, and we don't have much time left."

"I still feel so guilty about shooting Santa." Charlie said. "If I didn't pull the trigger, none of this wouldn't happen."

"I agree with you, sweetface." Tiffany spoke, giving her husband a glare. "Your father is the one who shouldn't teach you how to kill, especially to Santa Claus." Chucky rolled his eyes, ignoring her words. "Now, let us focus of getting to Canada, and find the North Pole." Tiffany said.

"Can't wait for the snowmobile." Glen said with a smile. "It will be quite a journey."

"Yeah, and hopefully we don't freeze to death." Glenda stated. The dolls are driving down the road as the snow falls. Soon, they will arrive in Canada, and find a North Pole where Santa will be waiting for them...


End file.
